My Annabeth
by BananasIndigo
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are going through some tough times, not fights, but other issues... Lots of interesting storyline, and some humor too. Percabeth, obviously. Also contains minor GoverxJuniper! :P
1. The Wait

_My Annabeth_

**I'm just gonna say that this is my first fanfic, so go easy on me.**

Percy POV

I absolutely LOVE Annabeth to death. Well, not to death, but you know what I mean.

Today we're going on a date.

It's a surprise, so don't tell her.

I'm gonna take her to the beach, and it's gonna be SO romantic! I just love her. Ooh, it's time for dinner. My mom is making spaghetti!

But please, don't tell Annabeth about the date.

At dinner my mom asked me about Annabeth.

I told her,

"Mom, leave my personal life alone! It is mine and Annabeth's business about how our relationship is going! Just leave us alone! Now is that so hard!?"

She just smirked at me.

" Percy, you are just so funny some times."

Then she just sat there and rubbed her belly.

(Ugh! I'm so stupid!

I forgot to tell you that my mom is pregnant!

Oh yeah, I'm 17, so, um, yeah.)

Paul just sat there and laughed at me!

I mean seriously! He just laughed!

"Percy,", he said between chuckles, "You should go get ready. Annabeth will be here in about an hour."

Finally he calmed down enough to help my mom clear the table. I went to go get ready.

I put on some nice pants over my swimsuit and a polo shirt.

Then I went to comb my hair. Now all that's left is to wait for Annabeth.


	2. The Date Part One

Chap 2

I just want to say thank u to all my readers and reviewers.

READ ON!

I have also decided that this whole story will be Percy pov.

Oh. My. Gods.

Annabeth is here!

XD!

I love her so much.

Oh, better answer the door. DUH!

And again, I say,

Oh. My. Gods.

She looks amazing!

Ohhh . And those beautiful pink plump lips .

"Hey, Seaweed Brain!"

I was brought back to the earth when I heard my true love's voice.

"Hey, Wise Girl. Ready to go?"

"I'm ready when u are!"

"Good, let's go."

I quickly said good bye and then I escorted Annabeth to my car.

A.N.

I was just now reading my reviews and u guys r so mean! I mean, seriously! And, Most first chapters are very suckish! It will get more lovey-dovey and all that stuff. But seriously, I'm very new to fanfiction! Gosh! And didn't I say no flames!!!!? GOSH!

While we were in the car Annabeth was staring at me.

"What?" I knew what, but I liked it when she said it.

" I was thinking about how much I love you."

I stared at her suspiciously and asked, "Really?"

She said, "yeah. I was wondering who loves the other more."

"Oh, I definitely love you much more."

She smirked and said, "Oh yeah? Prove it."

"I will. We're here."

We got out and walked along the beach.

"You wanna go for a swim?"

I said, "Sure. You know I love going swimming with you, Annabeth."

We stripped down to our bathing suits and held hands.

Annabeth looked like she was just remembering something.

"Hey, Percy, I thought you would show me that you loved me more than I love you?"

"Yeah, and I will. Right now."

I picked her up bridal style and practically flew towards the water. I made a massive air bubble and pinned her to the ground.

"I love you, Annabeth."

"I love you too, Percy."

I leaned in for a very slow, passionate kiss. Annabeth slowly traced my lower lip with her

tongue, asking for entrance. I let her in, just to see what she would do.

She traced my teeth with her tongue, and it made me shiver.

We broke apart, and she smiled at me.

"You're right, Percy," , she was beaming at this point, " You do love me more." 


	3. The Date Part Two

_My Annabeth_

_**Chap. 3**_

I just wanted to say thank you for all my nice reviews and the constructive criticism. Especially Austin Espinoza's, which was cool.

_Previously…_

"_You're right, Percy," she was beaming at this point, "you do love me more."_

We had really big smiles on our faces.

"Annabeth," I began, "I love you."

"I love you more."

I smirked at her. " I thought we talked about this!?"

She put on a sheepish grin. "Yeah, so?"

"And I thought you agreed that I love you more?"

She pondered it for a moment. "Mmm, I know. But I think you need to prove it more so, or I'll start to catch up to you."

I smiled up at her, because she was now pinning me down. I could've easily gotten her off of me, but that wouldn't be very nice or fun.

"Well, I'll just have to try harder, now, won't I?"

She gave me a huge, dazzling grin.

"Yup. That's the plan."

"Okay then. Mind you, it might take a little long."

" Okay. I'll be waiting."

There was that dazzling grin again.

"Come on Annabeth," I started to get up, "let's go to my place."

I once again picked her up bridal style and I shot up through the water and onto the beach.

Annabeth was already dry, because I never let go of her.

We put our clothes back over our bathing suits and walked towards my car.

_A.N._

_PSSST!_

_Don't get any wrong ideas. They will do THAT eventually, but remember they are only 17. And during that later part when THAT happens I will not go into detail so it will stay rated T, thank you._

We got in my car and Annabeth turned on the radio, while I started the car.

_A.N._

_PSSST!_

_The whole story will not be songficie, but I wanted you to know what song was playing, and it goes with the story line. Plz read the lyrics or sing them to yourself if you know it. If you don't It's called honkey tonk badonkey donk. Thank you for your time._

She recognized the song immediately. So did I.

_Turn it up some._

She looked over at me and smiled that dazzling smile again.

_Alright, boys. This is her favorite song, you know that right? So we play it good and loud. So we play it good and loud. She might get up and dance again. Oh, she put her beer down. Here she comes, here she comes._

I looked at her and smiled. She started to dance in her seat.

_Left, left, left right left._

I just stared at her. She was just so adorable. When the words started up again, she started singing along, too.

_Country shootin' make bomb, throwin' darts at the wall_

_Feelin' down there ten feet tall,_

_Here she comes, lord help us all!_

_Glad he's got no girlfriend; slap him out his chair, _

_Poor old boy, it ain't his fault, it's so hard not to stare!_

_With that Honkey Tonk, Badonkey Donk._

_Keepin' perfect rhythm make you wanna swang along,_

_Got it goin' on, like Donkey Kong!_

_And ooh, wee._

_Shut my mouth, slap your grandma._

We were already in the parking lot of my apartment building, but Annabeth didn't seem to notice. I just sat there and let her be adorable while I watched.

_There outta be a law, get the sheriff on the phone. _

_Lord have mercy, how'd she even get them bridges on!?_

_With that Honkey Tonk, Badonkey Donk!_

Then Annabeth realized I was staring at her. She smiled and got out of the car.

"Annabeth, wait for me!"

I cut the ignition and ran out of the car to catch up with Annabeth.

"ANNABETH!"

"Yeah, Percy?" she asked very sweet and innocently.

I was panting. "Wait for me!"

"Okay, Percy. Why didn't you just ask before? You wouldn't be so tired."

I sigh, rolled my eyes at her, and smiled.

"Come on, Annabeth. Let's just go." Then she smiled right back.

We held hands and when we got to my apartment she turned towards me and gave me that wonderful, dazzling smile.

"Percy?"

"Yes Annabeth?"

"I love you."

Before I could answer she locked her lips with mine and there was an explosion of passion. I believe we kissed for… how long? I'm not sure. Then, as if she really absolutely had to see this, my mom opened the door because it had become quiet for quiet for quite a while.

See, My mom listens for my car every time we go on a date. And when we come home, she eavesdrops. And so she was worried that something bad had happened. And when Annabeth and I broke apart my mom tried to be really really small, but I don't think it worked.

"MOM!"

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry, but when it got quiet, I-"

"I know, mom. Something Bad could've happened, And You needed to make sure that we were okay. I know."

"Well, Okay then."

Then my mom stepped out of the way so we could come in.

"Come on Annabeth, let's go to my room."

I really wanted some Alone time with her, so that's what I suggested.

"So, you wanna watch a movie?" Annabeth asked.

She started to go through the DVD's in the little cabinet under my TV.

"Sure." I replied. Usually a movie with Annabeth means an all-out make-out session. So now you know why I absolutely LOVE watching movies with Annabeth. Well, we don't really watch them, but still.

"Ooh, this one! 'The Matrix'! Cool! Ooh, you have all three!"

She took all three DVD cases out of the cabinet and showed them to me. She was practically beaming.

"Yeah, it's my favorite movie series."

"I haven't seen the third one, Percy."

"Good, then we can watch it."

Annabeth put the movie in and we sat down on my bed.

"Percy, Have I ever told you I love you?"

"Yeah, about a million times, I think."

I gave her a really big smile, and Annabeth scooted up really close to me.

"Well then I'll say it again. I. Love. You."

Then she got really close and kissed me. Again, a very wonderful explosion of passion.

We kissed for the whole movie, which was three hours, so it was pretty long.

Wee broke apart because we heard the music indicating that the credits started rolling.

"Annabeth, I should probably take you home now."

"Aw, can I sleep over? I'm too tired."

"Okay, Annabeth."

And with that I tucked her into my bed with me and we instantly fell asleep.


	4. What a Great Morning

_My Annabeth_

_**Chap. 4**_

Previously…

_**I tucked Annabeth into my bed with me and we instantly fell asleep.**_

_A.N._

_I WANTED TO THANK AUSTIN ESPINOZA FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND AWESOME REVIEWS! I also say that I command you to read my sister's fanfic, her name is something like "kidnapper of lost souls", or something. THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME!!!!!!!!!!!_

I slept without dreams (FINALLY!) and woke up to my wonderful Annabeth trying to wake me up by whispering in my ear.

"**Good morning, Seaweed Brain! Took you long enough!" She rolled her eyes at me. That's my girl. My Annabeth. I like the sound of that. My Annabeth. Yes, my Annabeth and nobody else's. Just mine.**

"**Good morning, sunshine."**

**She smiled her dazzling smile at me. "Well, I have to go to the bathroom, so while I'm gone I want you to get dressed. Got it?"**

"**Got it. Love you, Wise Girl."**

"**Love you too, Seaweed Brain."**

**With that she left me to get changed. **

**I got on a nice blue and green striped shirt and some khaki pants. **

**When she came back I realized she was wearing one of my mom's outfits.**

"**Hey Annabeth."**

"**Hey Percy. Your mom is making breakfast. Well, It's actually Paul this time. He's making little fried chunks of potatoes, and then there's eggs, and also bacon. It smells really good. Can you smell it Percy?"**

**Actually, to think of it, yeah, I could smell it, especially the bacon.**

"**Yeah, I do. So, let's go see my mom, she's probably pretty bored. She'll wanna talk."**

"**Okay."**

**I held her hand and we walked all the way to the living room, where my mom looked like she really needed to talk to someone. When she saw us she practically screamed, "Oh, Hi Percy, Annabeth! The baby Kicked this morning, and so I got up early! I was SO BORED, but then I found Annabeth and we talked and I let her borrow some of my clothes but then she wanted to wake you up so I sat down here and waited for you guys and here you are!!!!"**

**Wow I had almost never heard her talk that much. She must also be nervous because of the pregnancy to add to her talkative meter.**

"**Okay then…So, Mom, We need to start planning my birthday party."**

**She looked really excited now. "Oh yes, we need invitations, decorations, but first we need a theme."**

**Annabeth was thinking really hard, and then she came up with something!**

"**Ooh, how about an underwater theme!" I could tell she was really excited.**

"**Oh, Annabeth, that's perfect!" I leaned over and gave her a really big hug.**

**My mom smiled a really big smile. "Of course! How perfect!"**

"**You know, we could actually HAVE it underwater." I thought I had a pretty good idea myself.**

"**How so?" My mom always has to ask questions, doesn't she?**

**Annabeth rolled her eyes, because it was obvious. "Well, when Percy goes underwater he doesn't get wet unless he wants to. And, when he touches things, they also become dry. So for his party he could make a big air bubble and bring in the decorations to keep them dry. Then we can put up the decorations in the little bubble of air. It won't be that hard." Wow. Annabeth is really good at explaining things. I could never do that well.**

"**I get it now. Oh, We can talk about this more later. Right now I'm pretty sure that breakfast is ready." Mom was right. Paul was putting all the cooked food on the table, and it looked delicious.**

"**Alright. Let's go eat. Come on, Annabeth." She was too busy thinking about my party plans to notice that it was time for breakfast.**

**When I told her it was time to eat, she came with, now completely focused on how good the food smelled.**

**We then sat down, served ourselves, and started eating. Annabeth put a big smile on her face.**

"**Mmm, is this turkey bacon?" Annabeth absolutely LOVES turkey bacon.**

"**Why, yes, yes it is." Paul looked very proud that he remembered Annabeth's love for turkey bacon.**

**Annabeth then munched happily on her perfectly cooked turkey bacon.**

**We finished our meals and then I took Annabeth to my room.**

"**So, Annabeth, what do you wanna do?"**

"**Mmm, can we go to the museum?"**

"**Sure. Which one?"**

"**I like the one in the city, with the paintings. It's called 'The Painting Museum'. Isn't that funny?"**

"**Yeah. You'd think it'd have some special name, but no."**

"**But Percy, I wanna take a shower first."**

**Okay. I need a shower too, and I have to do all my 'manly things' as well."**

"**Yeah, you go ahead and shave, and I'll shower, then you can shower and I'll talk to your mom."**

"**Sounds like a plan."**

"**Good, because it is."**

"**See you later?"**

"**Later it is."**

**I went and shaved and then waited for Annabeth to be done, then I showered and I guess she talked to my mom. I really wonder what they were talking about. I'll find out sooner or later, I guess.**


	5. The Baaaaaaaaaby

Chapter 5 A.N. Hey Peoples! I am soooooo sorry that I didnt update sooner, I am using notepad right now so it is sorta hard. I had MAJOR Writers block but I have a perfect Idea for the story and I just had to write it so here I am!!!!!!!!!Enjoy!!!!!

Annabeth POV

I am so excited about Percys party! Percy is currently showering and i am currently planning Percys party with his mom!

"So Annabeth, I think we should do a theme!" I make jokes about her being ten years younger than she actually is, but seriously, she is getting old! First her hearing then her memory!!! Jeez!

"Mrs. Jackson, we already spoke about the theme and it will be underwater!"

"That's a great Idea Annabeth!!!" Sigh.:(

(A.N. Why do I keep doing the word "Idea" in Caps????)

Just then, Percy walked in with perfectly dry hair. *Siggghhh... :)*

"Wutcha talkin about? " From the look of his face, Percy was really curious.

We quickly gathered our papers and said at the same time...

"NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!" That, obviously, wasn't very smart.

His face broke out in a big grin. Yup, not so smart.

"Nothing, eh? Okay then." Okay, either it was perfectly fine for us to say "nothing", or he figured it out. Of course, he could just get it out of me later, which, knowing Percy, would obviously be his very first choice.

And, of course, thinking of that made ME grin.

And of course, Mrs. Jackson had to ruin our moment.

"Okay, you two lovebirds stay here while I go make lunch! OH!"

Then Percy and I smiled really big. The baby must've kicked again.

"Ohhh, the baaaby," She crooned," The baby the baby the baby..."

Maybe its not that shes so old, maybe she zones out sometimes, because I know I do. Obviously for different reasons, though.

Mrs. Jackson walked off into the kitchen to go make lunch.

Percy and I stared at each other again.

"I love you." I just couldn't say it enough, so I did once more, and he threw his head back and Laughed so loud I think they heard him in Ausralia.

"I love you too, Wise girl."

Then he did something that didn't really surprise me at all. Percy kissed me, and I think that this one was my absolute favorite so far. 


	6. The Mind Reader

Chapter 6

Hey! I am still on Notepad and since I didnt update in a ver long time I decided to give you guys TWO Chapters 2nite! I luv u guys and have a great Christmas break! U guys will love this chapter!

Percy POV

WOW, im bored.

"Im Bored." Annabeth...

Wow, she just read my mind. It was right after lunch and we were SUPER bored.

"Go fish?" I know, the Irony.

"IRONY!!!!!!!!" Does she have to be a dork all the time?

"And yes I do have to be a dork all the time." How???

"And yes, I can also read your mind." ...Creepy...

"YOU ARE SUCH A SEAWEED BRAIN!!! I do not ACTUALLY read your mind! I just know you!" Then she sighed at me. "So stupid!"

"HEY!!!!!!!"

"I know what we should do!!" Annabeth always comes up with the best ideas.

"We should play go fish with REAL FISH!" That was actually not a bad idea.

"Alright," I said with a big smile on my face," Lets play "Go Fish"!" 


	7. GO FISH!

Chapter 7

A.N. Heys guys! I love you so much! I now have *DRUMROLL* 31 REVIEWS!  
I love you guys so much and this is working SO well and thank you so much! I just cant thank you enough, and I really super appreciate it. I will Thank you by Giving you lots of new chapters... AND list off my thank yous! I am doing this because it makes me happy seeing my name on that list, so her it is!!!

Christina love

Percabeth4eva

PCBETH4EBER

Little Miss Seaweed Brain

NameHere97

Austin Espinoza

karmabear2050

BOSSES

theprincess1511

Shockra 2000

and even Cassandra Austin, even though you only flamed, becuase you were my first flamer. Another special thanks to Shockra 2000, my very first reviewer!!! I think it is good to get flames once in a while, because if you didnt, you would be miserable, just like good old St. Fang of Boredom! Go on! Check her out! I love you guys and enjoy the chapter!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Percy POV

This was a pretty crazy idea. Annabeth and I are about to play Go Fish with real fish. See, what we will do is that we will fish for seven Fish and have our own little buckets and when one says "Go Fish", then you ACTUALLY fish! Of course, we picked a special pond and when we put our rods in the water the fishes come straight to it.

Of course, right before we started, we got a little distracted, if you know what I mean...

Annnndddd...... Flashback!

* "Im so excited! This is going to be so fun, Percy!" Then, I stared at her and surprisingly, we kissed. This one was a little different and was a little more intense. Annabeth and I were really into it, but then one of our already caught fish started to flop around, so we were startled and broke apart, sadly. I really like these little moments with Annabeth.*

Annnndddd......End Flashback!

So, Annabeth and I caught fish, I got 3 rainbow fish, 2 bass and and 2 Pufferfish.

She asked me for rainbow fish and I growled at her.

"What?" She gave me that sweet, innocent puppy dog face and I just couldn't stay angry at her.

"Here you go!" I wrapped my three rainbow fish up and gave them to her. She practically squeled with joy when she got her very first book in her very first game of real Go Fish.

Then she asked me for a Wide mouthed bass and I said, "Go Fish!"

After that I asked her for Pufferfish and she gave me two, so I got one book!

The game went on until Annabeth got Eighteen books and I gave up.

"Okay!" I exclaimed," You win!"

Then she smiled real big at me.

"Yes!" I dont know how she does it.

Annabeth and I then thew all the fish back into the pond and got into my car.

Then, as always, We headed home to my place. 


	8. Oh no!

Chapter 8 A.N. Hey! I still need help. You guys are really awesome, but Im a little upset. My beta isnt replying my Pms and I still dont know how to set up a DocX connection!!! I really superly need help. Thanx u guys and happy reading! Btw, I really need you guys to vote for the things you want in this story on my profile because im not sure wut to do. U guys who dont have users can tell me exactly wut u want by reviewing me! As I say, reviews are like peeing your pants. Everyone can see them, but only the author can truly feel their warmth. Luvvles u!

Percy POV

"Annabeth, I should really take you home." She just wasn't cooperating. Tomorrow we have to go back to camp and she has to pack!

"I dont wanna go! I wanna stay here!" This was the very first time that I have ever heard her whine. EVER.

"Anna, you have to pack!"

Suddenly, a dracanae crashed through the window and knocked Annabeth down. I slashed an arch through the air, and the dracanae burst into golden dust. I ran over to Annabeth to see that she passed out from the giant wound in her arm and a puddle of blood on the floor.

I quickly bandaged her up with the very advanced First-aid Kit I had in my bathroom and took her home.

A.N. Hey! I know this is short, but I need to make sure that the connection with docX works! Also, remember to vote on my profile so I can see wut u guys want! If you dont have a user, then tell me in a review!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!

-BinabooY 


	9. You are not Gonna be Proud of This

Chapter 9 A.N. Hey guys! Sorry 4 the long wait, but I couldn't update cuz of some MAJOR writers block. Btw, they r goin back 2 camp cuz they had a week off cuz of construction things. There couldn't be any campers there cuz not enough room. Thanks to my reviewers and of course my lovely beta fishie! :) P.S., there are many switchings of point of views in this Chapter, so anybody prone to motion sickness may need to leave the room. On with the story!

Percy POV

Annabeth fainted, so I took her home. I think it was because she was really tired. So here I am, in Annabeth's room, watching her sleep. I just couldn't leave her, what if she fainted because something happened or she was sick? I just couldn't leave her.

Annabeth POV

Ow. Let's just put it at that. my head is throbbing because of that suipid dracanae! I was so caught up in staring into Percy's eyes... his beautiful eyes... Im dreaming that Percy is giving me lots of love and kisses and... I don t wanna talk about the rest.

Percy POV

Annabeth is waking up. She is truly beautiful... those stormy grey eyes and that luscious blond hair...

"Percy... what are you doing in my room..."

I cut her off by capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

Annabeth POV

OHmigosh! Percy is like, practically making out with me!!! Ooh, this is how the dream started. Oh no, this is how the dream started!

Percy POV

I turned my head to deepen the kiss. Annabeth followed. Ah, sweet bliss. What did I do to deserve such a wonderful girl like Annabeth?

Annabeth POV

Oh, well. Who cares about the stinking dream? I don t! I don t care if this goes too far, I don t care I don t care I DONT CARE! All I care about is right now. Me, Percy, and nothing else. Oh, Percy. I love him so much. And now, well, now I get to show him.

Percy POv

Oh, how I love Annabeth. I love her so much. You know what? Screw the whole I ll stay a virgin until I'm married" thing. I love My Annabeth and I'm going to show her.

Annabeth POV

Percy is giving me love and kisses and stuff I REALLY don't wanna talk about is happening. Just like my dream. Percy is starting to whisper softly in my ear. "Oh, Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth. My Annabeth. I Love you."

... "I love you too, Percy."

So? Did you like it? If so, then press that pretty little green button and tell me. If not, Constructive criticism is welcome and flames are used to warm me in this cold winter weather. Also, my birthday was a week ago and I'm older now!!!! January the 15th was my birthday! Birthday cupcakes for everybody!!!

1 year older BinabooY 


	10. What If

A.N. Hey Guys What's up? I need MAJOR advice. I'm still not sure if Annabeth should get pregnant or not!!! What to do, what to do. I am still posting this chapter, though. I know what I'm doing for this chappy, but I still need to know what you want! Tell me!!! I hope you guys like this chappy, so happy reading!!! By the way, Annabeth's parents and her bros are on a cruise ship. Just sayin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Percy's POV

Oh no, what have I done? What if She's pregnant? What if my parents find out? What if the GODS find out? What If She gets pregnant and starts to hate me? What if she has an ugly baby? What am I gonna do?

Uh oh. Annabeth's waking up.

"Good morning,Seaweed Brain." Even though I was worried, I knew right then and there that everything would be alright. Because of Annabeth, her wonderful smile, and me. We would go through this together. Whatever happened, we would be alright.

I looked at Annabeth again and smiled hesitantly and shyly. A thoughtful expression crossed her face, and then her eyes grew wide.

I began to apologize.

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry, It's all my fault, I shouldn't have done this to you, I can't-"

Annabeth cut me off by snaking her arms around my neck and kissing me.

Then her eyes grew wide again and she broke away from me. Then, she started babbling.

"Oh my gods, what if im pregnant what if the gods find out, what if you leave me, will you leave me percy?" She stopped for a second and looked at me. I simply shook my head "no".

She continued babbling.

"What if my baby's ugly or is really weird and nobody likes it or the gods start fighting over it or-"

"Shhh. It's okay. We'll figure this out. It'll be okay." Her babbling skidded to a halt and she looked at me. The look in her eyes told me that she believed me.

=.-./-=-/=;-/=;-/=./'.;;/.][]p;.-;.;.[;.[.'.;/;.;.;'..';';;.';../.;,;;'/[]=-!#$%^[][

The next day, Annabeth and I were packed and all ready for camp.

"Percy, are you sure you're okay with me talking about this to Thalia?"

"Yes, Annabeth," I could tell she was really stressed,"It's fine. We need her help. I am perfectly happy with Thalia knowing. I need her right now just as much as you do."

I held Annabeth close and whispered in her ear, "We especially need her help in csae you're pregnant. We need all the help we can get with this kind of stuff. We also need you to calm down. It's gonna be okay."

With that I kissed her, and it was like falling in love all over again. I tilted my head to deepen the kiss. 'I don't know what I would do without her.' I thought, and in that instance we pulled apart. Then, we grabbed our bags and hauled them to my car. I hugged her, whispered a soft 'I love you' into her ear, and with that, we drove off and headed to one of my most favorite places in the world, Camp Half-Blood.

So? What do you think? I have decided that she will not get prego for the moment. Sorry. Anyways, on that note, I say, R&R!!!


	11. An Unexpected Surprise

A.N. Hey guys! So, I had a lot of thinking to do, and a little help from my beta, but I finally came to a conclusion and came up with this chappie! Hope you like it!

Annabeth's POV We finally arrived at Camp Half-Blood with all of our important things in the trunk and our fingers interlocked. Percy and I stepped out of his car and pulled our suitcases out of the trunk. We crossed the camp's borders and as soon as we did, campers swarmed. We were bombarded with questions like:

"Are you guys okay?"

"I heard a rumor that Annabeth's pregnant. Is that true?"

"Percy, are you gonna teach swordfighting classes this year?"  
Percy and I shared a smile and a long kiss. It was great to be home.

"GUYS! GET A ROOM!"

You can pretty much guess who that was.

We went up to Thalia, the one who was just screaming at us to get a room.

"Pinecone Face!" said Percy nodding at Thalia.

"Be nice." I chided, laughing slightly.

"Seaweed Brain!" Thalia said addressing Percy.

I simply shook my head at the immaturity of both of them and hugged Thalia.  
"Why Thalia, you don't look younger day than 16!"

She laughed saying, "I try, I try!"

"So how are you guys, I've missed you so much!"  
Percy put his arm around my waist and Thalia made a disgusted face.

"Ew."

"Aw, come on," I said smiling "We were meant to be together and you know it!"

She then pretended to think about it and then nodded.  
"Yeah, yeah I know."  
We shared a big smile and then headed to the Big House.

~PJO~

Percy's POV

When we got to the Big House I kind of zoned out and barly heard what Chiron was saying. But I did hear my Emergencies-Only Cell Phone ringing.  
I looked at the caller idea for a moment and said "It's Paul" I answered the phone and tried to figure out what gigantic emergency Paul needed me for.

"Percy?"

He sounded almost panicked.

"Yes?"

"It's your mother. She's going into labor."  
His voice was shaking, and I realized that what he just said was extemely important and that I needed to be there RIGHT NOW.  
"Alright. I'll be right there."

"Thanks."

I hung up my phone and quickly explained the situation. Annabeth and I jumped into my car and sped off to the hospital. When we got there, my mom was still in great pain from labor and had not yet given birth.

Then three long hours later, my mom gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, Sophia Elizabeth Blofis, my new baby sister!  
She was beautiful, and if any boy ever tried to lay a hand on her when she was older then I'm going to rip their limbs off!

Annabeth's POV

Sophia is such a gorgeous baby. She has beautiful dark brown hair from Sally, and sparkling blue eyes from Paul.

I went into Mrs. Jackson's (Or Blofis now I suppose.) hospital room to find her holding her little girl close to her chest while she watched the baby sleep. I decided to get her attention by calling her Sally, which I know she liked.

"Sally?"

She then smiled and looked up."Yes dear?"

"I need to talk to you." I said hesitantly

"Of course, of course, sit down."

I sat down on the rocking chair placed next to the bed.

"I have this," I thought for a second deciding how to put it "friend."

Sally's expression was now a very thoughtful one.

"She did a couple of inappropriate things with her boyfriend."

Sally then panicked, but then she quickly hid it by just saying

"Oh?"

"Yes, and she thinks she might be pregnant."

Her expression was calm when she spoke. "Annabeth, I feel very sorry for your," she paused "friend, but I think that the best thing she can do is just hope to the gods that she's not." she stopped there and

I began to fidget.

"Well." I drew out that word in emphasis,"Well what if she thinks that it might be nice being pregnant with the child that is part of the man that she loves and," Sally smiled widely when I said the next part "hopes to marry someday?"

"Annabeth, sweetie, I loved the experience of being pregnant and having this child with the man that I dearly love, but what if your friend isn't ready for all of this?"

I thought about that for a minute and then finally spoke.  
"Well, what if she feels that she could be ready for anything since she had she figured out that she was a demigod?"

"So she's a friend from camp."

I gave her one sharp nod. "Yes."

"Well, I suggest she goes to get a pregnancy test and just hopes for the best of whichever of the possibilities she chooses."

"Okay," I said "I'll um, tell her and, thank you."

"Anytime!" she said smiling.

As I stood up to leave Paul walked in with a gigantic smile on his face. I said simply "Bye!"

"Bye." they responded simultaneously.

I then left and when I turned the corner to find Percy smiling widely.

~PJO~

A.N. That's the chappie! I worked really hard on this, so I hope that it was worth it! By the way, I would like to say that I couldn't have done this without my wonderful beta, Go Elephants Go, because I really couldn't have done it without her.

Thanks, Elephants! 


	12. Pregnant? Or Not?

A.N. Hey guys! So, Guess what!? This is a new chapter! Yay! So, this chapter will determine Annabeth's pregnancy. So, is she pregnant? Or not? Let's find out!

Previously...

I turned the corner to see Percy smilng wide.

And now, the conclusion...

Annabeth's POV

"So, Seaweed Brain, what's all the smiling about?

"Nothin'..."I gave him a cheesy grin too, but a death glare came along with it.

"Percy..." I said through my teeth. He looked a little scared, and he backed up from me.

"Nothing sweetie, It's nothing, really," He said in a too-sweet-and-innocent voice. I dropped the smile and just glared at him, showing that he better tell me now, or else he would be sorry.

He truly looked scared now. His eyes widened and his face was a beat red.

"Okay okay okay okay! I um, I..." He stuttered. "I think I would like a baby like Paul did with my mom. It sounds fun."

Then I was the sorry one. I was glaring at him for that? I felt ashamed.

"I-I'm sorry Percy."

"For what?"

I almost started crying. I felt so bad about doing that to Percy.

He come over and comfortedme. "Aw, It's okay. I know you didn't mean it. It's okay. I'm not upset, see? I'm fine. No need to be upset. It's okay." I felt a lot better then.

I sniffled and then spoke. "So, should we get back to camp now?"

He smiled at me, and then nodded.

"Yeah, let's go."

~PJO~

When we got back to Camp Half-Blood the Huntresses were still there. I went to see Thalia and told her all about Sophia. She smiled and said "Come on. Let's go to the Huntress cabin and talk more there." I thought that it was a great idea because we could talk about my "situation".;  
When we got there, I sat on her bed and she stood in front of me with her arms crossed. She said, while glaring at me,"Okay, what gives? You have been acting comepletely out of the ordinary and I demand to know why!" I started trembling. Thalia is my best friend, but sometimes, she really scares me. Even though she wanted what I wanted, she's still scary.

"Okay! Um, I think I might be pregnant."

Thalia's eyes widened and her jaw fell to the floor.

"Okay, one question."

"What?"

"It IS Percy's child, right?"

Now it was my jaw that fell to the floor. How could she even think, let alone suggest, that it was even possible for me to cheat on Percy, the love of my life?  
"Okay, I think that answers my question."  
I glared at her, but inside, I was smiling.  
She said, with a small smile on her face, "Ok, there's only one thing to do."  
"What's that?"

"It's time to go get a preganancy test."

Thalia's POV

Wow. Annabeth's pregnant. Well, maybe. But she's not a virgin anymore, I'm sure of that. I just can't believe it! You would think, since she's a child of the goddess of wisdom and all, that she would be smart enough not to do that at the age of seventeen, but no. Oh well, maybe this might be fun. You know, having a baby around and all.

Annabeth's POV

We went with Percy to go ask Chiron if we could go into town to get some things. He asked us, and we hinted to him by telling him "Femanine things." He understood. Raina, one of my cabin mates, needed some more tampons anyway, so I told her we would get her some while we were out. Of course, She didn't know that we weren't getting tampons, we were getting a pregnancy test. Right before we left, Chiron asked why we needed Percy, and I simply stated "It's his car." Chiron just nodded, as if saying "True dat", but that's not something he would say. Definetly not.  
~PJO~

When we got back, Thalia rushed me to her cabin and into her own personal bathroom. Of course, she only had her own personal bathroom because I designed the Huntress cabin. Anyways, back on the topic of my pregnancy test, Thalia shoved me into the bathroom and came in behind me. She closed the door behind her and shoved the pregnancy test into my hands.  
"But I don't even have to pee!"  
She glared at me.  
"Too bad."  
I tried to take the pregnancy test, but like I said, I didn't have to pee!  
"What's the problem?"  
I glared at her. "Like I said, I don't have to pee!"  
Thalia thought for a second and then turned on the faucet and went to get a glass of water. When she came back five minutes later, I sort of had to pee. She put the glass under the faucet and it filled with water. She left the faucet on and gave me the glass to me and I drank it. Thalia tapped her foot on the floor while waiting. The faucet was still on. After ten minutes, I really had to pee and when I told Thalia, she rushed to get the preganancy test. I took the test, and we waited five minutes, just like the instructions said. The instructions also said that if I was pregnant, It would be pink. If I wasn't, It would be blue. The color was...

~PJO~

HA HA! I'm so bad! I know, I'm torturing you. So, guess what color it was!

-

-

-

It was...

...

...

...

...

PINK!!!!!!!!! 


	13. She's Pregnant, For Gods' Sake!

A.N. I'm so sad! I lost my beta! Anyways, I posted this chapter, she fixed the chapter up until Thalia's POv. I'm extemely sorry about any mistakes you find, I did my best. Please enjoy the chapter!

Annabeth's POV

All I could hear is my own voice in my head saying, "I'm Pregnant."

I sank to the floor in a heap, crying my eyes out. Tears splashing on the floor of Thalia's bathroom. Tears of utter and complete joy. "I'm having a baby," I thought to myself. "Percy's baby". I smiled at Thalia through my tears and said, "I'm having a baby."

Thalia smiled at me and said "Congratulations!" and she pulled me into a hug. But she gave me a look of determination through her bangs and said, "We need to tell Percy." I smiled at her, and I rubbed the tears out of my eyes from before while I got up and sprinted with Thalia to the Poseidon Cabin.

Percy's POV

Grover and I were in my cabin discussing the upcoming game of capture the flag when suddenly Thalia and Annabeth burst into the room, both beaming like idiots. Yet Thalia's smile was quickly wiped off of her face when she noticed that Grover was in the room.

Thalia really didn't like Grover she never let on why but I think it had something to do with him flirting with one of the huntresses.

Thalia walked over to Grover and whispered something in his ear which then sent him sprinting out of the room. Thalia then stuck her head out the door and yelled "Bye! Please forget to right!"

I finally decided to say something before Thalia tried to kick me out of the cabin even though it was mine.

"Um what the HADES was that about?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Well," Annabeth began to say but was fumbling over the words "I...um...I..well um..."

"Oh for God's sakes Annabeth can't you get two simple words out! She's pregnant!" Thalia screeched throwing her arms in the air.

"Pregnant?" I thought.

Thalia's POV

I screamed out the words, "She's pregnant!" and I was back to smiling again. Annabeth was like a

little sister to me, but now, with a baby inside her, She's not so little anymore. She's a big

girl. Almost a woman, turning Eighteen in three months. I was happy for her, that she found her

true love. That she found happiness in her pregnancy. Of course, she was worried about her baby,

but she was happy. And I was happy for her. And I was going to give her the best baby shower in

the history of baby showers. Percy and Annabeth would enjoy it greatly. Speaking of the two

lovebirds making out in the corner, I figure I'd better go. Like, now.

I left, and guess who was standing right outside the door? If you guessed that stinky, furry

goat boy, Grover, DING DING DING, we have a winner! Blech. I hate that stuipid goat boy.

I closed the door behind me and Grover said, in a sing-song voice, "Whatcha doin?" I glared at

him. "I thought I told you to leave." He still smiled. He then bleated, in that annoying goat voice, "Why did you leave so early? And why did you leave them all by themse- oh." I glared at him, with a frown on my face, but laughter in my eyes. This goat boy really was stuipid! "Wow, goat boy. You really are extremely dumb." He didn't take offense in that. He just smiled. He then expressed exitedly, "I try!" and then trotted off to his other goat freinds. What a dweeb.

Then, something loud and obnoxious surprised my eardrums and successfully irritated me. It was

Chiron, blowing the horn to let us know it was time for dinner.

I went ahead and stomped my way to the dining pavillion, in search of food for my aching

stomach. Wait, aching stomach? I didn't even realize how hungry I was, due to baby shower plans

running through my head. I started walking faster, so I could get eating.

Percy's POV

Annabeth and I pulled apart, only because we knew that if we didn't come to dinner, Chiron would

get suspicious. And I certainly hate it when he gets suspicious. Annabeth and I tried,

surprisingly successfully, to fix our hair and clothes so we didnt look like we just made out.

We ran to the dining pavillion, hand in hand, and smiles on our faces. Annabeth and I sat

together, and I was very grateful that the tables were switched around so that the Poseidon table and the Athena table were sitting next to each other.  



	14. AN Sorry Guys

I'm so sorry guys, but this is the way it has to be. I need to get rid of this story. It's choking me. But, however, I will try to write some legend of zelda: twilight princess fanfictions. Now, I know most of you probobly dont know what that is , but for the fraction of you that do, There might be some coming up! I'm so sorry it had to be this way, but if you like, One lucky author will get the chance to fiish this story! Sorry for the inconvenience!

I'M SORRY!

-GreenGirl82 


	15. Future Mrs Hotchner!

Alright, im sorry. You guys, I know you dont like me for cutting this story short, but like I said before, It's choking me. I need my breathing room. And let's face it, I'm a suckish author. The Idea of the story itself and the plot is great and all, but I suck at writing. I can't do this anymore. I would like to pass this story on to Future , if she would accept the challenge, and I hope that everyonne is happy with my decision. To Future Mrs. Hotchner: I hope you have accepted the challlenge in my pm and if all goes well, I will delete this story and you will continue it in my stead.

I love you all, my fellow readers! Sleep well!

:( Sorry I couldn't finish this myself.

-GreenGirl82 


End file.
